


Feel Better, Jeff

by Moonykins



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first ever Hidden Block panel at SGC, Ian takes it upon himself to take care of a sick Jeff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Better, Jeff

The applause died down as Ian got further and further away from the crowd of fans who had gathered to witness the very first Hidden Block panel, his footsteps muffled by the carpeted floor of the convention hall. He was hoping no one would notice him so that he could get to where he needed to go without having to stop and give another autograph or hug. He had given plenty of those right after the panel had ended.

Right now his mind was very far away from the convention that surrounded him. Jeff had been too sick to attend the panel and Luke had suggested someone go and check up on him. Since Ian was sharing a room with Jeff he figured he should be the one to go (there absolutely wasn't any other reason Ian was dying to go and check on Jeff. None what so ever). He slipped into the hotel and stood by the elevators, hitting the floor up button and waiting for the familiar ding that signified that the elevator was headed his way. The ride up felt like it was taking forever but at least the elevator was blessedly empty. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone else—he had just attended a panel where he had done nothing but talk, answer questions, and listen to his friends talk some more.

The doors opened on the 5th floor of the hotel and Ian stepped out. He dug around in the pocket of his pants, searching for his key card while he walked down the hall. Hotels were always confusing since every floor looked the same. If he hadn't been paying attention he would have walked right past the room.

He entered the room, allowing the heavy door to close behind him as he exhaled a deep sigh. The room was in almost complete darkness. Jeff had drawn the curtains closed, probably so that he could nap in peace. Ian toed out of his shoes and approached the bed on the far side of the room, noticing Jeff's face peeking out of a mound of blankets, his red rimmed eyes staring right at him.

“Why're you back already?” Jeff sniffled, shifting and looking like he was thinking about sitting up.

Ian sat down on his own bed, facing Jeff, frowning at his friend's appearance. “Well, see, a certain someone I know had to go and get himself sick. I figured I would be an awesome friend and check up on him.”

Jeff continued to stare. “Luke told you to check on me, didn't he?”

“He's a goddamn mother hen.”

This earned a laugh from the ill hamster which was quickly followed by a coughing fit. Ian rolled his eyes and stood up, going to the mini fridge to take out a bottle of water. “How long has it been since you took something for that?” He stood at Jeff's bedside and handed him the bottle of water.

Jeff's hand snaked out of the blankets and gripped the bottle, bringing it to his chapped lips and gulping it down. It didn't escape Ian's notice that the bottle that sat on Jeff's beside was empty. Jeff probably didn't trust his legs enough to carry him across the room to get another one. Once he finished drinking he handed the bottle back to Ian, who capped it and set it on the nightstand beside Jeff's bed.

“What time is it?” Jeff asked, his voice sounding hoarse and scratchy. He had probably been coughing all day, Ian figured.

“Just after seven.” Ian replied. He couldn't help but stare at Jeff. He looked impossibly flush, his cheeks glowing pink from fever, eyes red-rimmed and glassy. Jeff sniffed audibly and Ian scooted the tissue box closer to him. The garbage had been moved within arm's reach of Jeff and was nearly overflowing with used tissues. The ice bucket had joined the garbage since it was being used as puke bucket just in case (Jeff's stomach had decided to rebel against its contents late last night). Ian was thankful to find that the bucket hadn't needed to be used. “Time for more medicine.”

Jeff groaned and retreated back under his blanket mound when Ian headed for the bathroom. Everything was terrible. He couldn't breathe through his nose and because of this he had become a mouth-breather, which only caused his throat to become extra dry. He hadn't been able to keep anything down the previous day and he had been up practically all night expelling the food he had eaten last. Luckily Ian had been there for him, going so far as to wake up when Jeff made a mad run for the bathroom. Ian's comforting hand was always on Jeff's back when he knelt over the toilet, sweating and shivering. Jeff felt terrible that Ian had to go so far as to practically take care of him, but Ian had insisted. In fact, Ian had only gone to the panel that day because the others had insisted he come (after they had all checked in on Jeff and made sure he had everything he needed, that is).

A rumbling started up in his chest and Jeff raised a hand to cough into, closing his eyes as his throat tore itself apart in order to expel whatever was bothering his lungs so much. “Uuuugh...”

“Yeah, yeah. I know, you feel like shit,” Ian took the hand that Jeff hadn't used to cough into and pressed two pills into it. “Take those.”

“Yes mom.” Jeff giggled, bringing the pills to his mouth and swallowing them. Before he could say anything else the water bottle was being pressed to his lips. He drank from it while looking up at Ian.

“Don't get smart with me.”

A beat of silence passed between them as Ian capped the bottle and set it aside once more. He then sat down on his own bed once more. Jeff asked him how the panel went and Ian explained as much as he could to him. He then showed him the video they had taken of the crowd telling him to feel better. That brought a smile to Jeff's chapped, dry lips.

They continued talking for who knows how long, Jeff seeming to feel a little bit better now that he had someone to converse with. The longer they talked though, the more Jeff's eyelids drooped and Ian knew he wouldn't last much longer without needing to crash again.

Before that happened though, Jeff was wracked with shivers. It may have been because of the cold water he was drinking, Ian couldn't be sure, all he knew was that Jeff was so cold that his teeth were chattering. Ian had taken the comforter from his bed and thrown it over Jeff but that hadn't done much help. Jeff had curled in on himself, burying himself almost entirely underneath the blankets, shuddering and gasping unlike anything Ian had ever seen or heard.

In a moment of split second jugement, Ian raced to the other side of Jeff's bed and wormed his way under the covers. He threw his arms around Jeff's shoulders and pulled him so that his back was pressed against Ian's chest. Ian ran his hands up and down Jeff's arms, trying his best to warm him, but Jeff kept shivering. 

“Shhh,” Ian cooed, hands now pressed to Jeff's chest, right over his heart. “It's okay. It's okay. I'm here.”

Jeff let out one final sigh and finally the sound of his teeth clanking together had ended. He turned in Ian's arms, facing him and sliding ever closer to him. Ian lifted his head and Jeff tucked his face against Ian's chest and neck, seeking out his warmth. The whole time, Ian kept his arms around Jeff, rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort to him.

“T-Thanks...Ian...” Jeff practically whispered. 

Ian might not have heard it if he hadn't been so close. “Whatever. You better not give me your disease.”

But Jeff was already asleep, a smile on his lips and a warm body surrounding him, watching over him, assuring him that he would be alright.

Ian waited a beat before dropping a kiss to Jeff's fevered forehead. “Feel better, Jeff.”


End file.
